


【原创】有才华（？）

by adabmaster



Category: adabmaster
Genre: M/M, 健气骚包年下攻×温柔内敛前辈受, 演艺圈背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabmaster/pseuds/adabmaster
Summary: 和蓝蓝（lofter—Lordane）一起脑出来的原创娱乐圈cp，疯狂戳共同xp的年下lovers欧楷×辛玦，不拆不逆
Relationships: 欧楷×辛玦





	【原创】有才华（？）

01

欧楷第一次有机会以男主人公的身份和辛玦演对手戏，明明是期待已久梦想成真，到头来却紧张到失眠。

“确定不是因为兴奋吗。”辛玦打趣他。

主角人选爆出之后迅速登上热搜，欧楷挂着黑眼圈刷微博，铺天盖地的讨论一路下来，原著粉大多持观望态度，倒也没几个唱衰的。但常言道期望越大失望越大，欧楷苦着脸：“我要是演得不好怎么办？”

辛玦仔细夹好书签，听了这话有些诧异：“你可不是会担心这种事情的人。”欧楷伸过来的手带了一点汗：“这次搭档的可是你啊。你还记不记得上次那部，咱俩的对手戏，我直接被你秒成渣渣了。”

“……”辛玦由着他缠上来，怀疑自己记忆错乱，“你是指你找我对了八遍的那两句词？”

“对啊。”欧楷洗过的头发蓬松柔软，一个劲地蹭在辛玦的脖子耳朵和脸侧，辛玦怕痒，偏偏头顶开他：“我说了叫你少看黑粉挑刺。”欧楷改用鼻尖在他脸部轮廓上游走，语速跟着变慢：“我觉得说得挺中肯。特别是跟你比起来……”

我总觉得自己不够好。

后半句他没说出口，因为辛玦已经自觉把嘴唇递了过来。

次日欧楷醒得比平时早了不少，但辛玦更早，刷牙的时候脸上还有明显未褪的困倦。欧楷隔着半掩的门和他道早安：“怎么不多睡会儿？”辛玦把凉毛巾搭在脸上，闷声说：“助理打了个电话。”

扰人清梦的人很快就上门了，送来了热气腾腾的早餐和一个硕大的烫金粉色纸盒，沉甸甸的。欧楷边拆外卖盒边瞟了一眼，觉得怎么看怎么不对劲。辛玦嗤笑了一声：“现在的书也这么过度包装。”

“什么书？”欧楷给他递勺子。

辛玦挨着他坐下，视线被鲜香的海鲜粥吸引：“剧本还在修改，我让助理买本原著来看看，熟悉一下。”又抽空看了欧楷一眼，“你不是担心演不好嘛，提前给你开个小灶。”

欧楷扔掉自己的勺子：“呜呜呜我就知道辛老师最疼我了！”

辛玦：“你不要过来啊粥要洒了！”

对学习的强烈渴望让欧楷迅速地干完了自己的那份早餐，养生派辛玦吸溜吸溜啜着，看欧楷手法粗暴地撕开书盒外层的透明包装：“说是很难买的精装版，比普通版贵了不止一倍呢。”欧楷不以为意：“我给她报销。”打开盖子，如梦如幻的色彩盛了满盒，上下两册书页厚重，欧楷两指拈出一个纸卷，抖掉粉紫色的纸屑，“唰啦”一声展开了一张中幅海报。

辛玦喝粥的动作定住，半晌才挑了挑眉：“哇欧。”

欧楷把海报转向自己：“……”

画手的画风相当华丽，背景精致繁复，占据整个前景的两个人却把衬衫穿得非常清凉，胸膛贴着胸膛腿缠着腿，姿势诡异地紧紧挨在一起。

“那个……”辛玦慢慢放下粥碗，轻咳一声，“好像是要横过来看的。”

欧楷照办，旋即笑出声：“果然是啊！哈哈哈！”他莫名有种发现新大陆的兴奋，不怀好意地瞄着辛玦，“赠品尺度还挺大。”

辛玦慢条斯理地擦擦嘴角：“别忘了，下面那个可是你。”

欧楷快乐依然，甚至有些跃跃欲试：“我没忘啊！辛老师要试试吗？”

“……”

玩笑归玩笑，欧楷以勤奋诚恳的学习态度，迅速获得了辛老师的认可。为了迅速找到角色感，欧楷缩起一双长腿靠在辛玦臂弯，在这体格相当的怀抱竟里真的产生了被施加占有欲的错觉。

辛玦压着声音念自己的词，不时纠正欧楷的词，嗓音醇厚地在耳边震动，角色切换就在眨眼之间。欧楷在戏里戏外浮浮沉沉，只有心跳越发重如擂鼓。

“『你还有什么资格干预我的事！』”

“不对，”辛玦搂了他一把，“你看，这里是你自己被激怒了，而不是想要激怒对方，声音要压下来，你刚刚太飘了。”

他吸了一口气，给欧楷示范了一遍。

辛玦的过人之处就在于，他不需要布景和打光，甚至有时不需要搭戏，一个眼神一句话，就是一段完整的故事。他说着主人公的词，眼神也一瞬间跳回二十出头的热烈和冲动，连愤怒都是烧得人疼痛的明火，炽热又直接。

欧楷呼了一口气：“我刚刚差点掐着你的脸亲上去。”辛玦笑着翻了一页书：“对方的反应就是这……”

他左手拈着才翻了不过五分之一的上册，顿住了。

欧楷莫名其妙地低头看字，霎时被满纸的扎眼关键词惊得睁大了眼：“我记得导演说是十五禁啊……”

辛玦反应很快：“应该是买错了。这段跳过就行了——”翻书的手终究还是慌了一下，指间多卷走十来页，泄露的下文内容显然更加“精彩”。欧楷眼疾手快地把他的手攥住了，语调克制不住地开始飘：“别跳过呀，你说万一剧情有这个需要，我却没有准备，那岂不是很不好？嗯？”

辛玦冷眼瞧着他眉眼乱飞的样子：“说得真有道理。所以欧小朋友愿意为了艺术献身做0？”欧楷笑眯眯地往他怀里钻：“我当然愿意做辛老师的0呀。”食指和中指比了个圈，“OK！”辛玦翻了个白眼，想往后翻却再次被按住。

“吻戏总是会有的嘛。”欧楷收起玩笑气，牵着他的手找到那行字，“这总不能也都跳过吧。”

书中，一片真心却遭到误会的男人怒从心起，生硬地强吻了口不择言的男孩。作者文字功底不错，抛掉后半段超越尺度的内容不看，光是这段吻戏也写得浓重绮丽，又痛又勾人。

辛玦沉吟着看文字，他看书一向不快，久到欧楷以为他要再次拒绝，他忽地抬手把欧楷从怀里推开些，眼神已经变了。

“说台词。”

欧楷眼睛一亮，言听计从地把腿从沙发上放下去，酝酿着情绪背词。

“『既然都是逢场作戏，你还有什么资格干预我的事？』”

“『逢场作戏？』”辛玦笑了，眼里却浮起血丝，“『那也要做过才算吧。』”

书掉在了地上。

欧楷从前其实不太懂“气息”的意味，做唱跳歌手时粉丝的彩虹屁也好，把辛玦当偶像时潜伏在粉丝群里看到的感叹也好，都没能让他有实感。他对气味倒是非常敏锐，辛玦也总是挑他喜欢的香水来用，方便他随时嗅来嗅去。但此刻辛玦一反常态愠怒地逼近自己，欧楷终于隐约开窍，气息这种东西似乎属于玄学，辛玦的嘴唇还没贴上来，他已经被看不见的波动震软了双腿。

辛玦一手扣腰，一手按住后脑勺，狠狠地吻了上来。欧楷被冒冒失失地磕了一下，却连痛都没觉察，辛玦软热的舌搅进他嘴里，他下意识地探出舌尖，辛玦却突然退了出去。

欧楷露着舌尖看着辛玦发懵。

辛玦失笑：“傻小子，你还在生气要反抗啊。”欧楷这才想起正事，收回舌头怅然若失地叹气：“可我不想反抗。”趁着辛玦捡起书翻页，涎皮赖脸地凑过去抱着腰：“亲爱的，你刚才真的好辣，我都腿软了。”辛玦见怪不怪地白他，落在他眼里都是眼波流转眉目传情，说出的话就更不着边际：“就刚刚那会儿，就算你说想上我我都会乖乖张开腿的。”

辛玦只装作没听见，书翻到位置又被满满的不堪入目刺了一下，白净的脸上终于浮起一层薄红。欧楷贴着他有一下没一下地亲耳朵：“再来一次吧，再来一次。这次我记住了。”

他确实记住了，并且悟性不错，巧妙地利用了自己修长流畅的颈线，慌乱地躲避辛玦粗暴亲吻时，很有些我见犹怜的气质。甚至在辛玦依照剧情把他按倒吻上他的脖子时，喘息里带上了哭腔。

辛玦险险收好动容，撑着欧楷身侧想直起身，却被搂住了腰。欧楷眼神还有些迷离，声音很轻很低：“别停……”

两张脸距离很近。欧楷出戏总是比较慢，但此刻辛玦很难从他的眼神里分辨出他究竟是不是还在戏里没出来。这眼神他太熟悉了，是情动时的温柔，也是专注时的无言，欧楷把他对辛玦的爱宣之于口，也存在眼神里，眨一下眼睛就溢出许多，让沉默也变得浓郁甜蜜。

“别闹了。”辛玦也又低又轻地哄他。

整个空间里安静得只有两个人的呼吸声。欧楷静静地躺了一会儿，忽然慢慢摸到了辛玦的手，又慢慢地往下带。辛玦不出所料地摸到了他发热的鼓起，低笑着往他身上趴：“小朋友，真的要我上你吗？”

欧楷按着他的手，顿了顿，说：“还是换回来吧，我比较着急。”

轻轻一推，辛玦就被欧楷塞进了他和沙发靠背之间，家居服的裤子没费事就扒了下来。欧楷进得很容易，动得很凶，是真的着急坏了。辛玦有点吃不住，于是勾着脖子索吻，又在欧楷毫无保留的吻里哼出了声音。

辛玦做人的信条是keep real，擅长用最和善的语调说最直接的话，犀利是真的，温柔也不是假的。因而到了床上也不爱遮掩，舒服了就叫，想要就缠。欧楷一对上他这幅模样就没了法子，也丢了理智，撑起身子把人掀到身下，抬起一条腿又顶了进去。

辛玦仰着脖子喘气，隐约能看见被嘬得红艳的舌头。欧楷伸出手指去拨弄，指缝都被他舔湿，忽然压着他的嘴唇恶意地开口：

“『你这个样子，还想让谁来看？』”

“啊？”辛玦眼中含水，视线飘忽地看他。

“『除了我还有谁能干预你的事？』”

颠簸更厉害了，辛玦在灼烧般的快意里似乎想到了什么，却又滑不溜手抓不住。

“『没有别人，只有我。』”欧楷狠狠钳住他的腰，把每个字咬得很清楚，仿佛怕被什么声音盖过去，“『只有我。』”

烟花盛放落幕。

辛玦慵懒地承受着欧楷的事后亲吻，眼睛半闭，半晌才忽地笑了一声：“记性倒是很好，一目十行啊。”

“过目不忘，”欧楷亲昵地和他蹭鼻尖，“厉不厉害？”

“厉害。”

“我厉不厉害？”

辛玦又笑，“厉害死了。”

—tbc—


End file.
